1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a potential energy regenerating system and method and an electricity regenerating system and method. Particularly, the potential energy regenerating system and method relates to a system and method capable of generating and increasing a liquid's potential energy by repeatedly using a liquid and having the gravitation as its energy source, and the electricity regenerating system and method relates to a system and method for regenerating electricity by using a liquid-level difference generated by foregoing potential energy regenerating system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a long time, Pascal's principle is used to lift up a large piston with a small piston. On an application of a hydraulic lift, as long as a smaller push-down force is applied on the small piston, a larger lift-up force will then be generated on the large piston.
However, it is easy to neglect that Pascal's principle can be used to increase an incompressible liquid's potential energy by universal gravitation.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a hydraulic lift, wherein the area of a large piston is A1, and the area of a small piston is A2. If a push-down force F1 is exerted on the large piston, a lift-up force F2 will then be generated on the small piston, andF1/A1=F2/A2  (1)A1d1=A2d2  (2)wherein d1 is the displacement of the large piston, and d2 is the displacement of the small piston. An Equation (3) can be derived from Equations (1) and (2) as follows:d2=(A1/A2)d1  (3)
Equation (3) shows that the displacement of the small piston is equal to the area ratio of the large piston to the small piston multiplied by the displacement of the large piston. For example, if A1=1 m2, A2=100 cm2, d1=1 m, then
                                          (                                          A                1                            /                              A                2                                      )                    ⁢                      d            1                          =                ⁢                              (                          1              ⁢                                                          ⁢                                                m                  2                                /                100                            ⁢                                                          ⁢                              cm                2                                      )                    ×          1          ⁢                                          ⁢          m                                        =                ⁢                              (                          10000              ⁢                                                          ⁢                                                cm                  2                                /                100                            ⁢                                                          ⁢                              cm                2                                      )                    ×          1          ⁢                                          ⁢          m                                        =                ⁢                  100          ⁢                                          ⁢          m                    
That is, a force is exerted downwards on the large piston to move it down 1 m. Under this case, a lift-up force is generated on the small piston to move it up 100 m.
For a long time, using a large piston to lift up a small piston does not meet economic efficiency, so such an application is seldom put into practice.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view showing that a hydraulic compressor transmits a liquid using Pascal's principle.
A mass T having M Kgw is placed on the large piston. Due to gravity, a constant push-down force F1=Mg is exerted on the large piston, wherein g is acceleration of gravity (=9.8 m/s2). Furthermore, a lift-up force F2 will be generated on the small piston. When the small piston is lifted up to a height of h meters, the hydraulic lift is no longer in an enclosed state, but an opening on a pipe wall where the small piston is located is provided to direct the liquid to a liquid tank.
As shown in FIG. 2, it is assumed that the liquid stored is pure water, and the area of the large piston A1=1 m2, the area of the small piston A2=10 cm2=0.001 m2.
Now, a push-down force is exerted on the large piston to move it down by 1 m. According to Pascal's principle, a lift-up force can be generated on the small piston to move it up by 1000 meters.
It is assumed that an opening is provided on a pipe wall located at a height of 100m in the pipe line where the small piston is located, and the opening is horizontally connected to a storage container (base area: 1 m2, height: 1 m) through a pipe line.
It is assumed that a counterweight having 100 Kgw is placed on the large piston, and no object is put on the small piston. The counterweight exerts a force downwards on the large piston due to gravity. When the large piston is moved down by 1 m, liquid of 0.9 m3 out from pure water of 1 m3 below the large piston is squeezed into the liquid storage container having a height of 100 m. Another water of 0.1 m3 will remain at the bottom of the pipe line where the small piston is located. The change of potential energy of the entire system is as follows:
(1) When the counterweight moves down by 1 m, the potential energy thereof reduced is:mgh=100×g×1=100×9.8×1=980 (joules).
(2) Considering that water of 0.9 m3 is moved into the liquid storage container at a height of 100 m, the potential energy thereof increased is:
                    mgh        =                ⁢                              (                          0.9              ×              1              ⁢                              ,                            ⁢              000                        )                    ×          9.8          ×          100                                        =                ⁢                  882          ⁢                      ,                    ⁢          000          ⁢                                    (              joules              )                        .                              
(3) Another water of 0.1 m3 will remain at the bottom of the pipe line where the small piston is located. A simple method for calculating the increased potential energy is to consider the entire weight to be concentrated at one point and thus, at its center of gravity. That is, it is concentrated at a height of 50 m. So, the potential energy thereof increased is:mgh=(0.1×1,000)×9.8×50=49,000 (joules).
(4) The change of potential energy of the entire system is the increment of potential energy of water minus the decrement of potential energy of the counterweight, shown as:882,000+49,000−980=930,020 (joules).
By observing the changes of potential energies in items (1), (2), and (3), it is found that with the modified structure of the hydraulic compressor and appropriate universal gravitation, the liquid can be moved up to the higher storage container and thus, the potential energy of the liquid is increased.
Although in FIG. 2, universal gravitation is used to transmit the liquid up to the higher storage container, there exists a considerable disadvantage. That is, when a liquid storage bag is filled with the liquid, it is quite easy to create more liquid's potential energy; however, it requires significant energy consumed to re-fill the liquid storage bag with the liquid. Consequently, it is not economic to use this structure to create the potential energy.
In view of the above disadvantage of the prior art, the present invention herein provides a potential energy regenerating system and method and an electricity regenerating system and method, wherein a compressible liquid bag is squeezed by appropriately directed universal gravitation, so that a liquid stored in a bag can be transmitted to a storage tank having a higher potential energy.